In general, an organic light emitting phenomenon refers to a phenomenon where electric energy is converted into light energy by using an organic material. The organic light emitting device using the organic light emitting phenomenon has characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, a fast response time, an excellent luminance, driving voltage and response speed, and thus many studies have proceeded.
The organic light emitting device generally has a structure which comprises an anode, a cathode, and an organic material layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic material layer frequently have a multilayered structure that comprises different materials in order to enhance efficiency and stability of the organic light emitting device, and for example, the organic material layer may be formed of a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer and the like. In the structure of the organic light emitting device, if a voltage is applied between two electrodes, the holes are injected from an anode into the organic material layer and the electrons are injected from the cathode into the organic material layer, and when the injected holes and the electrons meet each other, an exciton is formed, and light is emitted when the exciton falls to a ground state again.
With respect to the organic light emitting device as described above, there is a continuing demand for developing an organic light emitting device having improved driving voltage and efficiency.